My Agent My First Love
by Haruka no Tsuki
Summary: demi menyelamatkan penduduk kota kyoto seorang screet agent harus rela berkorban. termasuk berkorban cinta. melepas cinta demi nyawa yang tak berdosa. mampukah kau melakukannya ? ne Uchiha Sasuke ?


**My Agent My Frist Love**

By. Haruka Tsuki no Sakura

Disclaimer Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate : M+

Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt

Warning : OOC, Bahasa Kasar, Bukan Untuk Anak-Anak

Don't Like Don't Read

Story

Chapter 1 : Patner

Sebuah mobil AUDI RB berwarna hitam terparkir di sebuah gudang kosong dekat dengan pabrik yang tak terawat. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang di pony tail keluar dari mobil dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba masuk melalui pagar yang terbuat dari kayu. Dai memanjat pagar kayu itu, sedikit menyembulkan kepala. Mata Emeraldnya melihat mencari suatu pergerakan, tetapi nihil. Dengan perlahan ia meloncati pagar kayu itu.

"Agent Menma, posisimu sekarang berada dimana ?" Ujarnya berguman pada sebuah jam tangan yang sebenarnya alat komunikasi.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Membuat gadis bermata Emerald itu curiga.

"Agent Menma kau denger aku ?" ujarnya pelan.

"…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari seberang, membuat gadis itu terheran-heran. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Apa yang telah terjdi ?

Gadis itu mengendap-ngendap masuk, sedikit-sedikit bersembuyi ketika melihat seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Gadis itu mencoba memanjat tiang menuju ke lantai dua. Di tengah ruangan lantai dua, terlihat cahaya terang dari lantai bawah. Gadis itu berjalan kea rah sumber cahaya. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang.

SRAKK

Seorang pria membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras. Dia masuk menghampiri pria botak dengan luka di wajahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu di perlihatkan Ibiki-Sama"

BUKK

Mata gadis itu memincing meneliti 'sesuatu' itu. Dia mengenal sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu adalah tubuh manusia yang telah hancur tak berbentuk

"Menma !" gumannya pelan

"Bagus ! kau dapat barangnya ?" Tanya Ibiki pada anak buahnya

"Ha'i" sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar. Ibiki membukanya dan terlihat sebuah senjata api yang sekilas mirip basoka

Dia mengambil camera lalu men-zoom, memotret senjata itu beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, ia lalu beranjak pergi. Sekilas melihat seorang gadis berambur pirang berjalan kea rah Ibiki dengan wajah ketakutan.

)…(

Kyoto International High School. Sekolah yang paling terkenal di Jepang, sekolah dari kalangan elit.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel tanda masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Seorang guru berambut perak masuk ke dalam kelas XI-I

"Ohayo minna" salamnya

"Ohayo gonzaimatsu Sensei"

Kakashi-guru berambut perak- menulis sebuah nama di papantulis. Sementara itu pandangan semua murid tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Teman baru kalian. Pindahan dari Tokyo High School" ujar Kakashi memberi penjelasan singkat tentan gadis berambut merah muda

"Yoroshiku.." ujarnya pelan sambil ber-ojigi

"Nah… Haruno-san, kau bias duduk di bangku belakang pojok. Gomen kalau harus di pojok karena hanya itu yang tersisa" ucap kakashi member instruksi

"Ha'I Kakashi-sensei" gadis itu berjalan menuju bangku barunya. Namun matanya melihat teman sebangkunya yang ternyata laki-laki dengan pandangan meneliti. Pemuda itu memiliki ciri-ciri tampan, pendiam,bermata Onyx yang tajam, putih dan rambut emo yang entah kenapa mirip pantat ayam.

Mata gadis ini memincing setelah mengetahui siapa teman sebangkunya

"Dia-" Batin Sakura, dia lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi sebelah kiri pemuda itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini" Ujar pemuda bermata onyx.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bertemu kau disini, Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Teng Teng Teng

Jam pelajaran telah selesai. Saatnya mereka semua istirahat.

"Sampai disini materi yang aku sampaikan" ucap Kakashi mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Arigatou sensei"

Semua murid kelas XI-1 pergi keluar kelas. Kecuali beberapa murid kelas XI-1 yang tak berminet.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku ada tugas disini" jawab Sakura santai.

"Tugas ? tugas apa ?" Sasuke terheran-heran. Kenapa kekesih pink-nya ini pindah ke Kyoto. Apa lagi ada tugas tanps sepengetahuannya.

"Tugas-"

"Oi, Teme kau di panggil Kakashi-Sensei" Ujar pemuda pirang berkulit tan- Uzumaki Naruto "kau juga …. Sakura-chan"

)….(

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" sebuah suara dari dalam menginstruksi mereka.

SREKKK

"Ada apa kau memenggil kami ?" Tanya Sasuke To The Point saart sudah berada di depan Kakashi.

"Dasar Uchiha, selalu saja" ujar Kakashi bosan.

"Hn"

"Aku memanggil kalian karna ada kaitannya dengan misi yang ku berikan pada Sakura kemarin" jelas Kakashi menatap kedua muridnya dengan pandangan yana tajam. "Ne, sakura. Bagaimana penyelidikan kemarin" Tanya Kashi menatap Sakura.

"Aa. Saya berhasil masuk ke dalam pabrik brkas tersebut. Di ruang bawah saya menemukan banyak orang beraktifitas" jeda Sakura memberi waktu untuk dua laki-laki ini untuk mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkannya. " Disana … saya melihat mayat Prof. Detektif Menma yang telah di mutilasi" ujar sakura

"Menma ?" tnya Kakashi memastikan.

"Aa. Oh ! saya juga menemukan senjata entah itu senjata apa, tpi dari bentuknya mirip basoka" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku kemeja sekolahnya. Menyerahkan pada Kakashi.

"Senjata ini…" jeda Kakashi mengetahui senjata dalam foto tersebut "Lanjutkan penyelidikanmu Sakura, selidiki pihak yng terkait. Dan kau Sasuke, bantu sakura" mata onyx Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Wakatta!" ujar Sakur. Setelah itu ia pun pergi berjalan keluar ruanagn di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura

"Hn" sementara Sasuke hanya berguman.

"Dimarkas para mafia, aku melihat ada gadis beranbut pirang" jedanya sebentar "AKU TIDAK TAHU KENAPA DIA ADA DI SANA"

"Hn, abaikan saja" ucap Sasuke cuek.

To Be Continuen

A/N : fic pertama SasuSaku-ku tentang Detectif…. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata tapi aku hanya bisa memohon untuk para readers untuk meninggalkan Review.

Review Please.. -

25- Oktober-2014


End file.
